


Everything Will Be Okay

by dinglepotter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglepotter/pseuds/dinglepotter
Summary: So theories have been circulating about trouble that may follow Aaron after he's released from prison , concerning someone Jason may know on the outside and it got me thinking. And then I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!





	

He just needed just one more hit. That’s all it was. All it would be. Just one more hit and then he’d start cold turkey. Just one more hit and he’d feel happy for a little while. And then Robert would help him through his recovery. So would Liv, they could do this. 

He made his way out of the Mill, Robert stuck in the office doing paperwork probably wouldn’t even notice him gone. He doesn’t know how he finds someone who can get him a fix, he was so focused on getting the hit he probably would of done anything for it if he admitted it to himself. He made his way to Hotten town centre, he’d been told to meet down a side street. A street know for drugs, everyone knew where it was but he didn’t care if people saw him go near there, he just needed it. He probably broke several speed limits getting there, but he didn’t care. There wasn’t a lot he cared about anymore. H eventually reached the side street and the guy he’d contacted was waiting there already. He walked over, tried not to arouse suspicion while just wanting the gear there and then. It was a quick exchange, money handed over, gear handed to him. But before he could even turn around to walk away he was pinned up against the wall. He tried to fight but it was no use, he obviously hadn’t been able to keep up his fitness levels in prison and he’d lost the strength he once had before he went to prison. 

“Look mate, there’s no need to do this. You’ve got your money” He tried to stop the waver in his voice but it was no use.

“We hear you threw a punch at our Jason while you was inside. And you grassed him up so you could get released early. Bit of a shitty think to do, don’t you think?” He could feel the guys fists tightening against his jacket. Shit. Why did he did he do this? He didn’t need another hit. He could of just told Robert he was struggling, they would of done it together. They could of done it together. Because they was a team. He vaguely remembers pain hitting the back of his head, pain so unbearable, his body just giving in, not being able to hold himself up. Relying on the guy to hold his body up. He hears the guy speaking to him, hears words that he’s heard before, mainly from Jason. He’s glad he’s not fully with it otherwise he’d be crying right now and he didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. He feels his body be freed from the man’s grip and then he feels his body hit the floor. Pain radiated through his head and he knows he’s going to have a killer headache when he wakes up. 

He hears footsteps approach him and he thinks the guys come back to complete the job. Maybe even kill him. His voice hitches and he knows he’s panicking and that’s show another weakness, but he can’t die. He can’t. He has Robert and Liv and his mum and he’s got a home that he bought with his family. A new start, a new life, a place where him and Robert can maybe start a family of their own. He’s never really thought about kids before but suddenly a little girl swims infront of his eyes, blonde hair, blue eyes. A mix of both him and Robert, a mischievous smile that replicates Robert’s and suddenly, he wants that. He wants to wake up one morning to see Robert, carrying their little girl into their room for morning cuddles. He needs to move, he needs to get up. He needs to get home, to Robert and tell him everything. 

Someone is shouting his name and he suddenly he recognises the voice. He’d know that voice anywhere. Robert. His Robert.

“Rob-” He needs to get up, the guy might come back. Might finish them both off. 

“Hey, don’t move okay? Everything’s going to be okay. I’m gonna get you to the hospital okay?” Robert’s voice soothed him and he felt himself relax for the first time since he left the house this morning. He was safe. He was finally safe. 

It felt like something was pulling him under every time he tried to open his eyes. He could feel someone squeezing his hand, he tried to squeeze it back but it was usele- no wait it must of worked, he must of squeezed it enough. He could hear, could feel some get up from where they was sitting still holding his hand. Another hand brushing back his hair, their mouth right near his ear. He needed to wake up. He needed to wake up now. He’d like to wake up now, please. The voice speaking to him was becoming impatient but not in a rude way. 

“Hey sleepy head come on, I know you like to sleep but just open your eyes and I’ll let you sleep as much as you want” Oh, oh. He knew that voice. That was the voice of safety, security, warmth, love. He could open his eyes for Robert. Yes he could do that. He forced his eyes to open, that requiring energy he doesn’t think he has but nevertheless he doesn’t give up and when he see’s Robert’s face, his reaction to see Aaron awake, it’s worth it. 

“Hey” His voice is croaky from miss use but Robert’s smile doesn’t falter. 

“I’m so glad your awake. Never ever do that to me again” Robert leans and kisses his forehead. He doesn’t realise until Robert is wiping away his tears that he’s crying. 

“Hey, no crying. Everything is fine. You’re okay” He tries to listen to Robert but he can’t because he’s just remembered the drugs. Shit. The drugs he bought they would of been on him when be collapsed. He doesn’t even think he had put them in his pocket before he collapsed. 

“The drugs- they- I had them-" 

"Hey, please stop worrying. I got rid of it in my coffee, no one is gonna know anything. Everything is going to be fine” Robert ran his fingers through his hair, which he found a comfort. Drew him back to here and now. 

“Oh. Thanks. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. For hitting Kasim, being in prison, for taking the drugs. Everything happened today because of what did that night and god- I’m just so sorry that I put you through that” He takes a deep breath, everything said in a rush so he didn’t back out. He needed to say it. He needed to apologise. “He threatened you. That guy. He threatened you and said if I ever did anything that he’d come after you. He showed me pictures he’d taken of you when I was in prison. He got close Robert, so close. I can’t lose you. I can’t. Because it would kill me. And I’d tell you to leave me and never look back and get away while you can but I can’t because I’m too damn selfish because I love you and I know I wouldn’t survive without you.” He was panicking, he knew he was but Robert wasn’t safe. Neither of them was safe. “We’re not safe. We’re never going to be safe are we Rob? Oh god, what about Liv? She can’t come home, she’ll have to stay with her mum. It’s the only way we can keep her safe” Robert must of pressed the button for the nurses because suddenly his room was full of them, speaking to him in calming tones but none of the words making sense. He thinks they try to move Robert, but he screams, he doesn’t think he’s ever screamed like that before. Not even when they was in the car and he was begging Robert to leave him. If Robert lets go, if Robert leaves him at any time, he’s a target for Jason’s people and he doesn’t want to be left alone. He can’t. He just needs Robert. Why can’t they understand that? Suddenly hands are covering both sides of his faces and Robert’s face swims into his vision. And he focuses on Robert’s voice, he could listen to Robert’s voice forever, he really could.

“Aaron listen to me, you need to calm down or they’re going to sedate you and nobody wants that okay? You don’t, they don’t and I certainly don’t, so just breathe for me okay? Everything is okay, you’re in the hospital, you’re safe. I’m not leaving you, not even for a caffeine break and you know how much I love my coffee” He laughs at that and he must get the desired result, because he can feel Robert take a sigh of relief and see the nurses filtering out of the room. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I’m finally out of prison, we’re finally getting on track and we’ve moved into the Mill and then something like this happens and I’m just scared” He feels Robert squeeze his hand and he smiles. He knows he’s safest when he’s with Robert but that doesn’t stop him from worrying.

“The safest place for us is the Mill, I had cameras installed when that idiot sprayed the doors. Every corner is covered and I can watch them from the office. We’ll stay up all night with pizza and all the junk food and set up camp in the office if you want to? If that would make you feel safe for a while?” 

“You know what? That sounds perfect. Now, when can I leave here?”


End file.
